In known electronic apparatus in which optical signals are transmitted to and from the apparatus, it is necessary to connect individual insulated light-conductive glass fibers extending from the apparatus to light-conductive glass fibers of lightguide ribbon cable units extending to electronic apparatus at other locations. Each of the ribbon units includes a plurality of light-conductive fibers mounted in a side-by-side parallel array between two strips of adhesive tape. In the past, to connect the individual fibers extending from the apparatus to the array of fibers of one of the ribbon units, it was necessary to separate the plurality of fibers of the ribbon unit and individually connect the separated fibers to the individual fibers of the apparatus.
This method of connecting fibers usually created a disorderly array of fibers extending in a variety of directions from the ribbon units. Furthermore, a housing or other suitable covering had to be provided about the separated fibers of the ribbon units to protect the fragile fibers from potential damage. The resulting structure was generally bulky and not readily adaptable in a variety of applications.
Accordingly, a purpose of this invention is to provide a method of assembling individual light-conductive fibers with a transition device to facilitate the orderly connection of the individual fibers, which may extend from associated electronic apparatus, to light-conductive fibers of a lightguide ribbon unit. The resulting optical fiber assembly provides ease of handling of the plurality of individual fibers and facilitates the connection of the individual fibers to the ribbon unit without disturbing the integrity of the ribbon unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,365 to Milton Ross discloses an electrical connector having a plurality of conductor spreading channels extending from an entry end of the device to an exit end of the device for receiving individual wire conductors of a multi-conductor cable. The individual conductors are pressed into the diverging channels to establish a particular spacing of the conductors at the exit end of the connector. Electrical contact means at the exit end of the connector are brought into engagement with the spaced wire conductors to facilitate electrical connection of the conductors to other electrical apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,010 to William Parham et al. discloses an apparatus for manufacturing optical fiber ribbon cable. A plurality of supply reels are arranged to pay out respective individual optical fibers. As the plurality of fibers advance in parallel coplanar paths, the fibers are passed over a fiber organizer which precisely spaces the fibers in a planar array. Simultaneously, the advancing array of fibers are embedded between two layers of pressure sensitive adhesive tape to form the ribbon cable.